<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cicatrice by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303608">Cicatrice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gli occhi di sua madre [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Missing Scene, Slice of Life, flash-fic collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di flashfic con protagonista Harry Potter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gli occhi di sua madre [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Squarta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Partecipate alla: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.<br/>Tema: “RECLUSIONE”.<br/>Prompt: “È una bella prigione, il mondo.” WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Squarta</p><p> </p><p>La luce della luna illuminava Privet Drive, invadendo il giardino del numero quattro.</p><p>Nell’erba spiccava un grosso bulldog, intento ad abbaiare ad un albero, su cui cercava inutilmente di arrampicarsi.</p><p>Harry lo guardava, nascosto su un ramo. Si strinse le braccia al petto, i vestiti gli andavano larghi ed erano leggeri. Tremava vistosamente per il freddo e il suo corpo, compreso il suo viso, era segnato dai lividi dovuti a percosse date con un bastone.</p><p>La sua maglietta aveva dei buchi dovuti a dei morsi di un cane e riusciva a tenere i pantaloni sollevati solo grazie ad una cintura a cui erano stati aggiunti dei buchi.</p><p>Sparta abbaiava furiosamente, la bava alla bocca.</p><p>La sua chiostra di denti era ben visibile nell’oscurità.</p><p>Harry ingoiò un singhiozzò, le sue guance erano umide di lacrime.</p><p>&lt; Se solo i miei non fossero morti in quell’incidente d’auto adesso avrei una casa a cui tornare &gt;. Starnutì rumorosamente, i suoi occhiali già storti gli ricaddero di lato sul viso.</p><p>Una delle due lenti tonde era incrinata.</p><p>&lt; Non posso andare da nessuna parte. Non c’è un posto dove scappare &gt;. Il sangue si era rappreso sul suo labbro. &lt; Dovrò vivere con i miei zii e ‘zia Marge’ per tutta la vita &gt;.</p><p>Riusciva a intravedere Dudley che dormiva nel letto nella propria stanza attraverso le grandi finestre.</p><p>“È una bella prigione, il mondo” gemette.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Salda amicizia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione è l’amica più cara per Harry.<br/>Scritta per PAROLANDO di WW.<br/>Prompt: Mani, Vetrina, Stella e Lavoro!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Salda amicizia</p><p> </p><p>Hermione si sporse in avanti e afferrò le <em>mani</em> di Harry nelle proprie, guardandolo negli occhi.</p><p>“Lo so che non sei stato tu a mettere il tuo nome nel calice di fuoco” disse gentilmente.</p><p>Harry distolse lo sguardo. I suoi occhi verde smeraldo erano liquidi dietro gli occhiali tondi.</p><p>“Io non voglio essere un eroe immortale, non voglio essere ricordato. Io voglio essere Harry, solo Harry. Almeno per una volta” gemette.</p><p>Hermione gli rispose: “Lo so”.</p><p>Potter sospirò.</p><p>“Mi sento sempre come se fossi in <em>vetrina</em>. Gli altri sanno quello che mi riguarda meglio di me!</p><p>Sono stanco di essere famoso perché ho una cicatrice sulla fronte a testimoniare che Voldemort ha distrutto tutta la mia famiglia” gemette.</p><p>Hermione lo abbracciò.</p><p>“Harry, non puoi impedire alla <em>stella</em> più fulgida di brillare.</p><p>Tu non sei ricordato per le tragedie della tua vita, non da chi conta davvero e ha un cervello.</p><p>Tu sei ricordato perché hai coraggio e sei buono” gli disse.</p><p>Harry fece un sorriso amaro.</p><p>&lt; Vorrei che Ron fosse ancora accanto a me, invece ha cominciato a pensarla come gli altri &gt; pensò.</p><p>“Tu sei speciale. Insomma, sei un genio” le ricordò.</p><p>Hermione gli accarezzò la schiena.</p><p>“Devo esserlo. Il mio <em>lavoro</em> è di tenerti vivo. Senza un sistema intorno a lei una stella si perde” gli rispose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ambiguità</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritta per: We are out for prompt<br/>Prompt:<br/>C'erano volte dove Severus era accecato dalla bellezza di Harry e il suo cervello diventava così gelatina che diceva delle cose che mai avrebbe dovuto dire.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ambiguità</p><p> </p><p>“Potter, posso sapere perché mi sta fissando?” domandò Severus.</p><p>&lt; Odio sentire i suoi occhi su di me. Sono dannatamente perfetti e… Con il tempo mi sto rendendo conto che è meno somigliante al padre di quanto si pensi.</p><p>Ha il viso tondo, liscio. Nonostante il suo corpo sia muscoloso, resta sempre così delicato &gt;. Le sue gote si tinsero di rosso, mentre il suo naso aguzzo fremeva.</p><p>“Mi dispiace professore. Semplicemente la trovo interessante quando è così accorto” disse Harry.</p><p>“Vuoi imparare qualche altro trucco del ‘Principe mezzosangue?’” gli chiese Piton.</p><p>Harry ridacchiò.</p><p>Piton pensò: &lt; Dannazione! Non mi ero accorto fosse così ambiguo.                           </p><p>Odio che il mio cervello si faccia accecare dalle fattezze di Potter, tramutandosi in una gelatina che mi porta a dire cose non dovrei ‘mai’ dire &gt;.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La forza dell’amore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Partecipa a: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #5 (13/04 – 19/04)<br/>Prompt: L5) Slash<br/>Coppia: Drarry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La forza dell’amore</p><p> </p><p>Harry posò la testa sulla spalla di Draco e sbadigliò sonoramente, chiudendo gli occhi.</p><p>“Ti ancora male la cicatrice?” domandò l’amante, accarezzandogli la mano.</p><p>Harry piegò le labbra in un sorriso.</p><p>“No, ultimamente mi sta lasciando in pace”.</p><p>Draco gli mormorò: “Ancora non ci credo che ‘lui’ non ci sia più. Se tu non fossi stato così coraggioso…”.</p><p>“Parli sempre come se fossi io l’unico coraggioso della coppia” borbottò Potter.</p><p>Draco sospirò.</p><p>“Perché è così. Tu mi hai salvato dall’Ardemonio. Tu hai sconfitto Tu-sai-chi” gli ricordò.</p><p>Harry riaprì gli occhi. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillarono.</p><p>“Se tu non mi avessi ridato la bacchetta non avrei mai potuto vincere. Se tu mi avessi venduto a Bellatrix, la mia avventura sarebbe finita fin troppo presto”.</p><p>Draco si piegò e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.</p><p>“Quello non è coraggio. Semplicemente non posso vivere senza di te”.</p><p>“L’amore è la più alta forma di coraggio” gli rispose Harry, accarezzandogli il viso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sposerai mia sorella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritta per: We are out for prompt<br/>Prompt: Harry/Ron (Brotp)<br/>"Qualcosa non va ..."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sposerai mia sorella</p><p> </p><p>Ron si sedette sul divanetto sfondato accanto ad Harry e gli porse una tazza di the.</p><p>“Come ti senti?” domandò.</p><p>Harry abbassò lo sguardo e sussurrò: “Bene”.</p><p>Ron corrugò la fronte.</p><p>“So che mia madre ultimamente ci sta facendo lavorare tanto in casa. Quindi se ti senti stanco io lo capisco” sussurrò.</p><p>&lt; Credo che i preparativi per il matrimonio siano solo una scusa per impedirci di scappare anche quando la traccia sarà scomparsa &gt; pensò.</p><p>Harry afferrò la tazza di the e vi soffiò di sopra.</p><p>“Andiamo. Cosa c’è? Qualcosa non va…” lo spronò Ron.</p><p>Harry sorseggiò il contenuto della tazza e mormorò.</p><p>“Cosa te lo fa credere?” bisbigliò.</p><p>Ron si posò le mani sulle ginocchia, rispondendogli: “Ti conosco da quando eravamo bambini”.</p><p>Potter chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>“Ho lasciato Ginny perché era troppo pericoloso per lei con la promessa a me stesso che sarei tornato al suo fianco alla fine di tutto.</p><p>Però… è così difficile! Lei è lì, mi guarda e vedo che soffre a causa mia.</p><p>Non dovrei dirlo a te che sei suo fratello” gemette.</p><p>“Ammetto che sono geloso della mia sorellina” sussurrò Ron. Gli diede una pacca sulla schiena, rischiando di fargli rovesciare il tè. “Però con te è diverso. Sono qui se hai bisogno di confidarti. Ti aiuterò a resistere, ma guai a te se sconfitto Tu-sai-Chi non la sposi”.</p><p>“Promesso che lo farò” gli disse Harry, sorridendogli.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tentazione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritta per: We are out for prompt<br/>Prompt: Harry/Ginny <br/>"Baciami".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tentazione</p><p> </p><p>“Baciami” sussurrò Ginny con un filo di fiato.</p><p>Harry le stava sollevando la cerniera del vestito, guardandole la schiena pallida e liscia. Si fermò, con la mano tremante, e l’allontanò.</p><p>“Ginny…”. La voce gli tremò e deglutì rumorosamente.</p><p>La giovane raccolse i capelli rossi con una mano e si voltò. Si sporse e Harry s’irrigidì, scorgendo il decolté di lei, distolse lo sguardo sentendo il respiro di lei sulla pelle.</p><p>“Lo sai che non posso…” mormorò Harry.</p><p>Ginny gli accarezzò il braccio e lo guardò ritrarsi. “Harry…” lo chiamò.</p><p>Lo guardò lasciare la stanza, correndo a passo veloce col capo chino.</p><p>Harry si raddrizzò gli occhiali tondi, i suoi occhi color smeraldo erano liquidi.</p><p>                                                                                                                                                                 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Alla fine della guerra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritta per: We are out for prompt<br/>Prompt: Harry/Ginny  <br/>"Posso baciarti?"<br/>Seguito di: Tentazione<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2UXLFnuZmQ; ◤Nightcore◢ ↬ Monster [lyrics | REMIX].</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alla fine della guerra</p><p> </p><p>Harry guardava la bacchetta di Sambuco, rigirandosela tra le mani.</p><p>&lt; A quanto pare provando a distruggerla darei vita ad una terribile esplosione. Devo trovare un modo per diminuire il suo potere man mano.</p><p>Non voglia finisca nelle mani sbagliate. Anche se la guerra è finita, ormai conosco l’animo umano.</p><p>Ci saranno sempre nuovi signori oscuri pronti ad uccidere solo per potere ed immortalità &gt; rifletteva, seduto su una sedia vicino alla finestra.</p><p>Alzò lo sguardo e rimase folgorato a vedere Ginny entrare nella stanza. La ragazza indossava un vestito color pastello.</p><p>“Ginny” disse alzandosi di colpo.</p><p>Ginny lo notò e gli fece un sorriso impacciato, aveva gli occhi rossi.</p><p>“Mamma sta organizzando il fune-funera… funerale di…” esalò.</p><p>Harry accorse e la strinse tra le braccia, cullandosela contro.</p><p>Ginny scoppiò a piangere, posando la testa sul suo petto.</p><p>Harry le accarezzò la testa delicatamente, la bacchetta nuovamente al suo fianco. Le accarezzò il viso e la guardò in viso.</p><p>“Aiuterò io ‘Molly’” promise.</p><p>Ginny gli accarezzò le labbra. “Posso baciarti?” domandò con un filo di voce.</p><p>&lt; Ho bisogno di sentirti vicino, amore &gt; pensò.</p><p>Harry le posò un bacio sulla fronte.</p><p>“Appena starai meglio, tesoro. Però sono qui, mi occupo io di te. Non ti lascerò mai più, te lo prometto, qualsiasi cosa succeda” promise. &lt; Anche dovesse tornarmi a fare male la cicatrice &gt; pensò.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bacio agognato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6954fz6OcQ; Nightcore - JOLT.<br/>Seguito di: Alla fine della guerra<br/>Scritta per: We are out for prompt<br/>Prompt: “Baciami. Adesso."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bacio agognato</p><p> </p><p>“Baciami. Adesso” ordinò Ginny, ritta in piedi davanti ad Harry.</p><p>Quest’ultimo batté le palpebre un paio di volte, guardando la fidanzata davanti a lui. Indossava ancora la divisa della squadra agonistica di Quiddich.</p><p>“Ginny…” mormorò Potter.</p><p>Ginny lo afferrò per la camicia e lo trasse a sé, avvicinandolo. “Baciami” disse lentamente, scandendo bene la parola.</p><p>Harry guardò ipnotizzato le labbra di lei che si muovevano, erano color ciliegia e brillavano lucide alla luce. Chiuse gli occhi e, rosso in volto, la baciò.</p><p>Ginny si sporse, facendo aderire il petto contro di lui, continuando a tenerlo stretto per il vestito. Approfondì il bacio e lo sentì mugolare, intrecciò la sua lingua a quella di Potter.</p><p>Harry respirava dalle narici, il battito cardiaco accelerato.</p><p>Weasley stava sulle punte dei piedi.</p><p>&lt; Sono sopravvissuta solo per questo. O forse è il mio motivo di vita da quel giorno in cui, da bambina, ti vidi sfrecciarmi davanti in stazione &gt; pensò.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>